Paper Heart
by Himiko5
Summary: This is the sequel to The Search for Paradise. Ginga is brought to the place where all the dead people live by her father and when she trys to go back to Ed's world she is told that she has to pass a test first. Can she do it? EDXOC
1. Chapter 1

I followed my father through the never ending whiteness, he said he was taking me where I was supposed to be the first time I died.

"So, what have you been doing for four years?" I asked my dad while i stepped on the white texterless [Is that a word?] floors, slightly letting my right hand sway at my side to see if there were any walls but when mt fingers touched nothing i steadied my arm letting it rest at my side.

"I've been working on my mission." My father told me while he adverted his dark brown eyes to look at me while I looked around for any sign of color.

"What mission?" I asked while tugging on Winry's baby blue sweat shirt...I kind of miss her.

"Sometimes when people die they didn't get a chance to fulfill what they were supposed to do when they were alive, so they turn into spirits and wonder around the earth and try to do what they never had the chance to do." My dad explained, his head leaning from side to side here and there, he always used-I mean always does that when he is thinking.

"So what was your mission then?" I asked while lifting my head up to look at my tall father, catching a small smile form on his lightly tanned skin.

"You were my first child, I never got a chance to be a father, that's probably why you were always so..depressed about my death because I left not being able to be the dad I was supposed to be."

My head tilted to the side and I raised an eyebrow towards the white sky. What does he mean he never got the chance to be a father?

"But you were a great dad." I protested, snapping at my father a bit. I didn't want to sound mean but I was just mad that god or whoever makes these 'missions' would think other wise.

My dad sighed a bit before scratching the top of his head, rearranging his dark brown hair.

"Maybe so but when I died even though you didn't feel it you were mad at me for leaving." My dad said while moving his head away to look at something shining coming from the right corner. It was a small twinkle at the moment but it looked amazing, safe, welcoming almost.

I stared at the hypnotizing light and thought for a moment about what my dad had to say.

"Well..Now that I'm here and you've explained everything to me does that mean your mission is over?" I asked while my eyes squinted a bit from the now very bright doorway that was starting to get closer. My father quickened his pace a bit and seeing that he has bigger feet and longer legs than I, I had to do a slow jog to keep up.

"Your mission ends when you've either completed it or the person who is your 'mission' dies." My eyes went wide for a moment while I lifted my hand to my chin so I could go into deeper thought.

"So when I died in my world did your mission end?" I asked before slightly gasping when a giant glowing door stood in front of us. The frame was a thick looking gold and the doors were nickle with vines indented all over the door creating a beautiful picture. My eyes shifted down to look at the gold door knob which was being grasped by my fathers large hand.

"It's not important anymore Ginga! We can be together now and be happy forever with grandpa and grandma!" My father said before opening the large door. I had to cover my eyes with my arm because whatever came from behind the door was almost brighter than the sun.

"Ginga." I heard my father call my name while he grabbed my arm and pulled it away from my face, making me follow him into the gate.

"Ginga welcome home!" My father said while he pulled me through the door. As soon as the door closed shut it twisted and twisted until it was deformed and no longer looked like a door that is when the door bent down and jumped up so high into the baby blue sky, giving off a little twinkle while it disappeared into the atmosphere.

My mind swirled with confusion before I turned my head around, my eyes went so wide I thought my eyes would pop out. Here I was standing next to my father looking at a little town full of hundreds of people. All the buildings were white with gold frames and doors and there were people flying through the sky and others who were running around in white dresses and white t-shirts, and jeans.

I gave out a confused squeak while I looked at the ground and let my shoes trace the cracks in the red brick that were laid out into roads.

"I know you will really like it here!" My father said while tugging on my hand making me follow him through the crowd of beautiful looking people.

"We better get you to the capital so we can get you registered then I will show you around town, maybe you will meet some people?" My father said excitedly while he dragged me through the crowed like a little boy who was going to show his best friend an awesome secret hiding spot he found.

"I-Uh-I" I had no clue what to say. This was all so much! Everything was so different and this only made me wonder how many more worlds are there!

I dodged peoples bodies for a few minutes, taking in all the stores and parks before we reached a large building that looked like the white house in Washington D.C. except this building had a water fountain with the statue of an old looking guy holding a book, water spilling out of pipes coming from either side of him.

"This is the capital building, where everything is taken care of and where people go if you ever need help." My father informed me while we walked up the large stairs then into the building.

Now I've never been into the white house but I'm pretty sure it looks nothing like this. The first floor was just a large open area with a bunch of office desks set up all along the walls with professional looking men and woman set up behind each and everyone. There were two gold stair cases that led to the second floor which I could see from the first floor because there were balconies all along the second floor.

I was so engrossed in all of this that I didn't notice my dad pull me up to a desk where a young looking woman sat.

"Hello Martha, this is my daughter Ginga, she just uh...died and I would like to register her." My father yapped with the lady for a moment while I sank into a chair that was placed next to the desk.

"This is too much for me...I wanna go home." I thought quietly, tears pooling in the corner of my eyes.

"I'm not supposed to be here..And what about Ed?" I asked myself before I turned my head and looked over at the lady who was filling out some papers.

"Uh excuse me.." I said quietly while standing up and walking over to stand next to my father.

"Don't worry I will schedule an appointment for her." The lady said while scribbling some more words down.

"Excuse me." I said more firmly this time but the two adults still ignored me.

"Thanks Martha that would be great." My father said while watching the lady cluster words together on the paper.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, my hands balling into fists. The room went a little quiet and my father, the lady, and a few other people turned their attention to watch me throw my tantrum.

I was mad, confused, and scared I had no patience any more.

"I would like to go back please!" I snapped which made the Lady's blue eyes go a little wide.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you cant go back, you died." The woman said softly, probably thinking I was in denial which I was.

"I didn't die!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and everybody in the room stopped at put their gazes on me, whispering probably about how I was a freak to the people standing next to them.

"I died back in my original world but I was put into a different world where I disappeared, I didn't die!" I repeated myself. My father looked at me for a moment with a cocked eyebrow.

"What do you mean you disappeared, that's not possible." My father said quietly. Oh my gosh I'm in some dead peoples world and they don't believe I disappear?

"I don't recall getting killed, or dying. I was laying in the grass and my body was deteriorating." I said before Turing to look at the woman who was now dialing a number on some weird looking phone, it looked like a cross between an old fashioned phone and a horn.

"Yes, hello, Sherman this is Martha I kinda have an emergency for you.." Maratha droned off and listened for a minute before hanging up the phone then turning to me.

"Sweetie I'm going to send you to the uh..boss Sherman so we can try to figure things out." Martha said before standing up and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you just follow me and I will escort you to his office?" I nodded my head before turning around and looking at my father, allowing the pushy woman to lead me up to the third floor and into a fancy looking hallway with one door at the end. It was pure gold and hand the name Sherman Pool engraved on it.

The lady knocked on the door and backed away when it opened.

"He should take care of everything so don't worry." Martha said before turning around and scurrying away, her heels clicking against the marble floor while she disappeared, leaving me all alone.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said quietly to myself before walking into the room, closing the door behind me then turning around to meet the face of a lanky old man with a bald head sitting at his desk wearing a gold and black tux.

"You must be Ginga Jason?" The man asked in a low voice. I nodded my head before tightly grasping the bottom of the sweat shirt I was wearing.

"Don't be shy, why don't you sit down?" The guy asked while standing up and walking to the front of his desk, watching me while I slowly inched over to the leather chair and sat down.

"So I know you're probably very confused so why don't we just get to the point." The guy said before leaning against his cherry wood desk, tapping his fingers on the firm wood for a moment.

"I hear you died in the world you were born in, sent to another world, then disappeared in that one?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. I quickly nodded my head before gulping down a lump in my throat that I didn't know I was creating at the moment. This guy was freaking me out with his godfatherness.

"Well little Missy here's where the problem comes in." I nodded my head a bit, ready for the impact. I was ready though, I've gone through enough so I think I can take this.

"I cant send you back to whatever world you want to go back to without having you pass some type of...test first." The guy said which made me twist my head to the side a bit.

A test? What does that mean? Cant he just send me back? All of this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place.

"What kind of test?" I asked while shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Once I was done moving the man smirked at me and crossed his arms.

"Everyone is made for a certain purpose, when you died the first time you obviously didn't have a purpose in that world because you were sent to the world you were supposed to have originally been created, where your real purpose was. So basically all you gots to do is go back to that world and if you can prove that you have a purpose there within a years time then you can stay there until you really die."

'So Ed was right..' I thought but that thought was soon overruled by another.

"But how will I know what my purpose is? And if I already know what my purpose is then what is the point of living it?" I asked while crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

The skinny guy laughed before twirling a ruby that was placed on a golden ring around one of his knobby fingers.

"Everybody knows within time what their purpose is, besides it takes a while to complete your purpose." I sighed a bit, confused on why this man had to do this to me, why cant he just send me back?

"You know that Edward kid, the one you were crazy about?" The guy asked me while moving his hands over to a cup of pens and pencils, his fingers hovered of the tops of the pens for a minute before picking out a particular black pen and playing with it, twisting it between his fingers for a moment while my eyebrows raised and I slowly nodded my head.

'how in the hell does he know that?'

"If he falls in love with you within a year tops, then you can stay." My eyes went wide and I slightly jumped in my seat.

"What does that have to do with my purpose of living!" I yelled at the guy, making him chuckle.

"I don't know? What does it have to do with your reason for living?" The man asked with a smug smile before hopping off his desk, chuckling a bit while I sat there with my jaw hanging open, my eyes wide.

"Well you better hurry," The guy said while taking a seat in his chair, lacing his hands together in front of his face, resting his elbows on his desk.

"You only have a year and the clock is already tick tick ticking away." I closed my mouth and stood up to protest but as soon as I did that my chair disappeared and the room started to slowly turn into the color black.

"What? Wait hold on a minute!" I yelled while the room was slowly being overtaken by blobs of black, like someone was throwing paint into the room.

I opened my mouth to protest again but I stopped. The last thing I remember seeing was the old lanky man sitting at his desk, smiling at me before everything was black, including my mind.

I hoped you liked it! I tried to put a bit of a twist on the story...Oh and I don't own FMA! Please Review! Please?

Feedback is always great!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN FMA, THIS IS A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A CHAPTER BUTTTTTTTT I SHALL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPER AND PUT IT UP LATER ON TODAY SO NO WORRIES.

"Ginga, Ginga wake up." I felt strong hands gripping my weak shoulder, shaking me lightly. I just laid there though, not really wanting to wake up.

"Ginga come on wake up already, if you don't were going to miss our train!" I heard a familiar boys voice yell at me. He was obviously upset and was becoming impatient because his sighs were getting louder and the shaking of my shoulders was starting to get more rough.

"Okay, okay I'm up, gosh." I said in a slightly snappy tone, roughly shrugging the persons hands off of my shoulders. I sighed a bit while that feeling of annoyance rose in my chest as I sat up on the hard couch I seemed to be laying on.

"Hmm..where am I?" I asked while wiping some of my brown hair out of my face, turning my head to look at Ed and Al who were standing there next to me.

"We are a hotel in Paxen, remember Al and I went to go shopping and you didn't want to come with us." I thought for a moment, not recalling anything about their little shopping spree. I sat for a few moments thinking, but when I didn't say anything Ed just continued.

"We came back and you weren't here so we went looking for you and found you asleep in some field. Don't just run off like that! We're trying to help you but you're not making it any easier!" Ed scolded me.

My ears perked up and my eyes went a little wide.

Sleeping.

Why does that word sound so strange to me right now? What happened to me? Did something happen while I was asleep?

Or was it a dream I was having?

I felt a sudden emotion rise in my chest, I couldn't quite place it but I feel like I have to, like if I don't then my life could be in danger.

'What am I forgetting?' I thought while running my hand through my hair and stopping to grab a fist of my messy brown strands, hoping that this would somehow help bring back the something that I'm supposed to remember.

"Ginga are you okay?" I heard Al's soft voice drift through the air so I untangled my hand out of my hair and turned my body to look at him, my eyes showing something completely different from what I'm telling him.

"Yeah, I'm fine I think I'm just tired that's all." I explained quietly before getting up and walking over to the door, my shoulder brushing against Ed's for a moment.

Ed.

Why do I have a feeling that he was a big part of my dream?

'What the hell is going on!' I yelled in my head while furrowing my eyebrows and placing my hands on my cheeks, letting my cold hands cool down my heated face.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked myself before opening the door to our room and walking out, I don't really know where we have to go, but I just need to walk, to get my brain going. Maybe then I can figure out what I dreamt about.

I was wondering aimlessly throughout the hotel, my brain was already focused on one thing 110% so there was no room left for other thoughts like where I was going or who I was supposed to be with, or even why I was going to this place with the people I'm supposed to be with.

Everything is so foggy, like someone opened my head and rearranged everything, took some things out and put some things in.

"Ginga, come on." I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me in a certain direction. My face was emotionless while I stared down at where our bodies connected, My eyes staying there for a moment before they lifted to look at Ed's handsome face.

I have a feeling like I've known these people for a long time, but I just met them two days ago.

"Where are we going?" I asked while I let Ed tug me through the streets, I was lagging a bit but Ed didn't seem to care.

"We're going to the train station." Al said while walking over to my other side. He smiled down at me and I gave him a confused look.

"What. Why are we going to the train station?" I asked, letting my feet slow down even more which I think was annoying Ed because he started to pick up his pace, walking faster so that way I had to move my feet.

Al looked at me for a moment before smiling again. "We're going to take you to Central so that way we can help you find you way back home to your other world." Al said excitedly which only made me give him a WTF look.

"What are you talking about? There is another world?" Ed and Al stopped walking so they could look at my scared face.

"What is really going on!" I yelled while trying to tug my hand away from Ed but he just tightened my grip.

"You mean you don't rememer?" Ed asked me with an angry face, making me cower back, i felt that if I didn't keep my distance Ed would rip my face off.

"You showed up at Winry's house wearing a hospital gown claiming you're from some other world and now you don't remember?" Ed asked me, raising his voice again.

"Brother." Al said quietly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"W-Well I'm sorry I don't seem to remember everything!" I yelled while trying to get away from Ed's tight hold on my wrist.

"Ginga, it's okay, really." Al said before taking his hand off of Ed's shoulder and walking over to me pulling me into a hug.

"I promise we will help you okay?" I stood there shocked while Al was patting my head lightly, creating a rhythm that seemed to work because my anger subsided for now..Or maybe it's just Al, he has always had this calming feeling to him.

I nodded my head, leaning it forward more so my face was closer to his firm chest, his heart beat soothing me while my muscles in my arm that Ed was still holding onto loosened.

"What happened to me?" I asked Al before pushing away and looking at the two brothers.

"I don't know Ginga." Ed said while tightening his grip on my arm.

"I don't know..."

Please review, I like review..Although I don't think I deserve reviews today bc this chapter is horribly short..


	3. Chapter 3

"Well what do we do now?" Al asked Ed while lifting his large hand to my cheek moving some hair that was laying on my face, placing it behind my ear. Al ran his fingers through my hair while his eyes stared down at me with a worried look. He reminded me of the way a worried and confused mother would act.

Mom.

Do I have a mom? I don't remember..

Ed watched Al move his fingers through my hair for a moment before sighing then looking away, observing a bird hop around in the grass to his right.

"I guess we should just carry out with our original plans." Ed said before looking down at his left hand, playing with the crisp white shirt that fit around his arm perfectly.

"We will just continue our way to central, maybe she will remember some things by then, and if we can get her back to her old world she might remember everything." Ed said before turning to look at Al again who was now just hovering over me, his brown narrowed eyes watching me intently while my head was bowed down towards the ground, my eyebrows furrowed while I blocked their conversation out and was thinking about what I was forgetting.

The feeling I was experiencing at the moment was frustration, it's like when you have a word that is resting at the tip of your tongue, you know what the word means, what it feels like but you cant remember it's form, how to say it.

"Ginga," I lifted my head to look up at Al who let my name slip from his mouth.

"You're going to be okay alright?" Al said with a light smile. His smile must have been convincing enough because I let him take my wrist and lead me through the small town to the train station without any fussing, or any talking.

"Hey Al why don't you go get the tickets?" Ed asked before quickly looking at me then back to his brother who's cheeks gathered together while he smiled.

"Okay brother I will be right back." Al said before smiling down at me then turning around and lightly walking away. I watched while his feet quietly hit the ground. Al was a big guy, strong too but when he walked he looked as though he was as light as a feather.

"Come on Ginga, lets go get us something to eat before we board the train." I nodded my head before turning around and following Ed to a stand that was set up off against the wall. An old guy who looked to be in his forties..late forties, was standing there smiling at people while they walked by.

"I would like some bread, cheese and orange juice please." Ed said while placing some change on the counter then looking over at me, making sure I didn't wonder off.

"Coming right up!" The man said before turning around and digging through some shelves and coolers.

"Where ya heading to?" The man asked while he grabbed the things that Ed wanted, placing the on the counter then grabbing some bags so he could wrap them.

Ed watched him carefully while he rolled the bread in some crinkly paper, taking his sweet time.

"Central." Ed answered before shifting him his spot a bit, taking another quick glance at me.

"You accompanying this young lady? Are you brother and sister?" He asked while sticking a sticker on the bag to keep the wrapping in place before taking out another wrapper and then getting ready to wrap the cheese now.

Ed didn't seem really phased by this guy's questions but there was some small form of anger that seemed to rush past his eyes from a moment.

What would Ed be mad about? At least he doesn't think we're married or something.

"No, she's just a friend." Ed answered before shifting again, keeping his emotionless face, slightly narrowing his eyes at the man who was now wrapping the cheese a bit faster.

"Oh I see." The guy said quietly before placing a sticker on the wrapping like he did with the bread then pulling out two small bottles of orange juice.

"One more." Ed said and the guy nodded, pulling out another bottle.

"Thanks." Ed said before handing the bread and cheese to me, taking the bottles in his arm then grabbing the bread from my hands.

"Com on." Ed said to me in a little bit of a snappy tone which made me jump then quickly follow him to the train where Al was waiting.

I looked down at the floor and tried to hold back tears from the way Ed was treating me. I really liked Ed, but he doesn't seem to think the same of me.

"Here," Al said while lifting the cheese out of my arms. "Let me take this." I nodded my head and reluctantly let him take the one thing I was holding onto, leaving me feeling empty.

"Well lets go." Ed said before boarding the train, Al and I following close behind. We walked through the carts and took a seat in the back. This Time I didn't sit by the window but I didn't really want to anyways, the thought of fast moving scenery just makes me feel sick.

Once we were all seated we place the food Ed bought for us on the table that separated me from Ed and Al.

"Well dig in." Ed said while ripping open the carefully wrapped paper that took the man so long to do, ripping off some of the warm bread and handing me a piece along with a chunk of cheese.

I reached out my hand and grabbed the food, nodding my head as a thanks while he pushed a bottle of juice towards me. I examined the bread and cheese for a moment, not really feeling hungry but as soon as I took a bite my stomach growled.

My face went a little red and I quickly ate the rest of my bread and cheese in hope of stopping my stomach from making those embarrassing sounds.

"Do you like it?" Al asked me before taking a bite out of his bread. I quickly nodded my head before resting my hands in my lap, eyeing the bread and cheese but not wanting to take anymore. They bought the food so I didn't want to be rude and eat it all.

"Here." Ed said wile pushing the food closer to me. I looked up at Ed with a confused face only to have him push it towards me a little more.

"Eat, I know you're hungry." Ed said while taking a bite out of his bread.

"Thanks." I said before reaching out and ripping off some bread, feeling a bit out of place while I lifted the food to my mouth and took bites of the fluffy dough that filled my belly.

I ate a few more pieces of bread and cheese, noticing that Ed only ate the bread, but after a while everything was gone except for a few crumbs and the small drops of orange juice that sat at the bottom of our bottles.

"That was really yummy, thanks." I said before leaning my head against the window, my eyes feeling heavy, sleep always seems to be the strongest after you eat.

"I'm glad you're full." Al said with a smile before brushing some bread crumbs of the table. I smiled a bit before closing my eyes and letting my mind wonder around for a while.

I sat there, my chest rising and falling while I thought back to what I was thinking about this morning after I woke up.

I wonder if I will start to remember whatever it is I'm supposed to know about. I wondered before sighing then opening my eyes to see Al's head resting against the window. He was asleep, you could tell from the way his stomach lifted up and down and his face glowed the way people seem to glow when they were asleep.

My eyes then shifted over to Ed who was reading. I let my eyes wander, taking it all in. My lips turned up slightly from the way his bangs fell in his face and his fingers rubbed against the soft paper that was connected to the cover of his book, creating a soothing sound.

"What are you reading?" I asked quietly, making Ed jump a bit before lifting his head to look at me, his gold eyes looking into my brown eyes. My heart started to squeeze and I felt like I was going to be sick, it was a good sick though, something I definitely like the feeling of. My heart ached from this amazing feeling, I wanted to feel _**more**_.

This feeling Ed makes me experience is intoxicating, I want more. I want to touch Ed, I want him to look at me and feel the way I feel, but of course I know that would never happen. Ed doesn't seem like the mushy type, and besides who would like or even love me? I'm definitely not a self confident person like Ed is. He's proud and strong, can deal with anything that is thrown at him. Then you look at me, the girl who cowers when you stare at her the wrong way.

"I'm reading a book on alchemy." Ed said quietly before closing the thick book, creating a nice thumping sound. I sat up a bit while he straightened out his back, suddenly feeling guilty.

"You don't have to stop reading." I told Ed with sorry eyes, but he just lightly chuckled before placing the book on the table, sliding it towards me.

"Here." Ed said before removing his hands from the book then clasping them together on top of the table.

I looked at the old book for a moment before picking it up, feeling a slightly tingly feeling in the tips of my fingers while I ran them over the old leather cover feeling all the indents and scrapes.

"Do you know what alchemy is?" Ed asked and I shook my head no, although I wasn't really sure though. The word sounded awfully familiar but nothing really came up in my mind.

"Maybe someday I will teach you?" Ed offered while I placed the book on the table, pushing it towards Ed a bit, shaking my head no.

"I don't think I would be any good at it." I said while looking into his surprised eyes.

"Everybody is good at something." Ed said while taking the book in his hands, flipping through the pages for a minute, probably finding the spot he left off at.

I shook my head no again, while I watched him find the page he was looking for then place it on the table.

"I'm not really good at anything. I cant draw, sing, act, I'm horrible at school." I thought out loud with a small laugh but Ed just sighed a bit.

"You need to stop." Ed told me which made my heart jump and my eyes go a little wide, my stomach got a little queasy and I felt a twang of fright rise in my chest, was he mad at me?

"You're a great girl Ginga, you just need to believe in what you do." Ed said while giving me a serious look, his gold eyes trying to dig into my head, figure out what I was thinking.

"I-I..I'll try." I said quietly before shifting in my spot then adverting my eyes to the book that was open in front of him, my face a little red.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Ed suggested before grabbing his book and leaning back in his seat.

"We have a long ways to go till we reach central."


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own FMA at all. __**Oh and btw I'm probably confusing you all on if Al has his body back or not so here is your answer..Drum roll please...Yes Al has his body back lol. Sorry I should of explained this earlier. **__But any who I have reasons for this you just have to wait a little longer..well maybe a lot longer I dunno when I'm going to turn my plan into an action soo yeah hahaha. That probably sounds bad. lol but anyways I'm ranting so lets continue on to the short chapter!_

I woke up on the train three hours later. The sun was starting to set, creating beautiful golden and red colors in the sky. Shadows were now everywhere, creating amazing patters and shapes on the soft looking ground. My eyes wandered a little more looking at the far off trees, smiling at how magical they looked while the sun was hitting them from behind, making it seem as though the trees and buildings were glowing, their shadows cascading down on top of the ground.

I've always like to think of shadows to be a part of people. It's the other you that follows along, accompanying you so you're never alone, and you know no matter where you are or what you do your shadow will loyally be following behind.

"Finally awake?" Ed asked noticing my eyes were now opened. Ed closed his book that he just finished and placed on the table, Al smiled at me and Ed just raised his eyebrow. I turned my head a bit to study their faces before turning back to my original position.

"Yeah." I said quietly, still feeling the heaviness in my eyes from those three hours of sleep.

"Well we should be arriving at Central in about two hours so just..wait I guess." Ed said before sighing then leaning back in his seat, eyeing me, probably expecting me to get mad because of the his attitude or say something back but I just stayed quiet, thinking about the dream I had.

I think I'm starting to remember things. I told myself before shifting a bit In my seat, leaning forward and resting my head on the table, the hard surface pressed on my temples uncomfortably so I moved around a bit till the cool table was squishing my nose making it hard for me to breathe.

"I had a dream." I muttered into the table, hoping they could hear me so I didn't have to repeat myself, it took me enough courage just to say those four words so it was their turn now.

"Yeah people tend to do that." Ed said while leaning his arm on the table, resting his head in the palm of his hand, his eyes staring down and my head that didn't bother to look up and give him a glare.

"What did you dream about?" Al asked, leaning forward in his seat a bit so he could hear better. I thought for a moment before sighing, not because I was mad or anything it's because I was confused.

Lifting my head off the table I looked at the two men sitting in front of me, waiting for my answer. I looked away from their stares, feeling uncomfortable with two handsome men staring at me, I don't remember really having to deal with guys before so It's a bit frightening when you have to gorgeous men talking to you.

"Well." I said quietly while looking down at my fingers, running my thumb over the smooth surface of my hard short nails for a moment, thinking back to the dream I had, it was short like most dreams seem to be but I think it might be important.

"I was in a hospital I think, and there was a woman with really pretty light brown hair and honey eyes. She was sitting next to me on the bed. I looked really young though, I think about 12 or 13. I couldn't hear anything we were saying but the feeling I had was sad, like I wasn't supposed to be there." I said softly while plucking some fuzz off of the sweatshirt I was wearing.

No one really said anything until I finally raised my head and looked up to see Ed smiling and Al looking out the window.

"I think you're starting to get your memories back. Just wait a little longer, things will start to get clearer within time." Ed said before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"I wonder what Roy is going to do when he meets you." Ed said with a chuckle, catching Al's attention.

My eyes furrowed and my face turned a little red from the familiar name.

"Who is Roy?" I asked while leaning forward, hoping Ed would spoil the surprise for me.

"He's a pompous jerk that likes to flirt with girls too much." Ed said with a snotty tone making me shrink back in my seat and swallow a knot in my throat.

"Oh.." I said quietly, suddenly not feel as excited as I was a minute ago. I was hoping something fun might happen, maybe we could get off this train and go shopping together or, maybe I could get closer to Ed and he will actually like me?

...High hopes, high hopes.

Setting high hopes is not a good thing to do, especially when you've never really had any hopes that you can remember. It's always good to start out small and work your way up with most things, good things come to those who wait.

I mentally lectured myself before letting out a frustrated sigh then leaning back in the hard seats, resorting to pouting instead.

Pouting can get you places I suppose..But it only works for a while, and it's doesn't really make sense to pout to somebody who doesn't even know why you're pouting.

I let out a discouraging huff of air before crossing my arms and looking out the window for the tenth time. These two boys sitting across from me are not very fun so looking out the window seemed to be the last thing I could do.

I sat there for a good hour, sorting out my thoughts, filing some not so important ideas and questions away, placing them in the back of my mind, letting the bigger questions float around in the front.

Sorting out your thoughts isn't very fun, heck even digging into your head to try and remember something is annoying, and every time I sorted out a question, reviewing it for a moment before I stored it away another thought popped up from my last thought, then I would sort that away and more questions and thoughts would explode in my head.

I think I got a good halfway through my sorting until I couldn't take it anymore and I just gave up. Besides, there was no point in doing thins anyways, things should become more clear soon just like Ed said.

"What's wrong?" Al asked me while I sighed a bit then turned my head to look at him, confused on why he would ask such a question.

"What do you mean?" I questioned while crossing my legs on the seat and leaning my head against the back of the spot I was sitting in. Al smiled at me and Ed perked up his head to look at us.

"Well you were making really funny faces and sighing alot so I just thought something was wrong." Al said softly.

My body stiffened and my face went red while Ed burst into laughter from the thought of me making funny faces and the fact of his brother being so innocent.

"W-Well I'm fine." I said a little rudely before turning my head to the window again, my cheeks puffed up full of air.

Stupid Ed.

Ugh I have school tomorrow gggrroooss ew ew ew EW! I hate school so freaking much! But what can I do? If I want to graduate I have to pass high school so SUCK IT UP!

haha no but please review lots of feed back would be awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own FMA.

We rode the silent train, the brothers quietly talked but I just sat there thinking. I felt sad for some reason, depressed. My heart was aching and my head felt empty, _**I**_ felt empty, alone, dead almost.

I don't know why I was suddenly feeling like this. I just don't know..I'm so confused and lost. I just want to go home..where ever that may be.

I looked up from my spot to watch the two brothers laugh about something, my eyes wandered over their faces, taking in their happy appearance. Something was missing though. If any normal person looked at them they wouldn't be able to notice the something else that lingered with the Elircs. I haven't known the two for long, but I feel like I have a strong tie with them, something is missing something big.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remember my past. I raked through my brain passing dangerous boundaries while I sorted through everything, feeling closer and closer while I got farther into my memories and thoughts.

I searched for a while feeling that I was almost there until a fuzzy memory flashed in my mind. My brain quickly froze and I suddenly felt that I shouldn't remember, that if I were to get all my memories back then I would feel more lost and more lonely than I already do.

Being the cautious girl I was I opened my eyes, trying to forget about the memory, and even though the blurry vision still burned in my eye lids I was content on forgetting everything, feeling that it was best for now. Feeling that if I didn't Pretend that that fogged piece of my past was nothing more than another pebble on the ground and that if I didn't disregard it that that was going to be the pebble to make me fall. Fall to the ground and never have the guts to get back up.

"Ginga," I quickly pushed my thoughts away, thinking that if I didn't I would be caught hiding the important memory, and would be forced to remember.

My eyes darted around the train, trying to remember where I was and who I was with again. My brown eyes skimmed the train for a second before they landed on Al's eyes.

"We're here." Al said with a smile before standing up with Ed and sliding out of their seat. I sat there, not wanting to stand because I was so used to the feeling of sitting, but when Ed gave me a some what angry look my butt had no problem sliding out of the booth and quickly following the two brothers off the train.

My feet ached a bit while they hit the hard flat floor, my body swaying from my legs feeling a tad numb. Once I was outside of the train I ignored the swaying of my body and the pain in my feet, my face brightening up while I scanned what little of the large town I could see.

A vague picture of me reading a book and laughing my butt off flashed across my eyes, i ignored it though, I'm sure I've laughed many times before so I don't think it was that important.

"Well come on." Ed said while grabbing my arm and dragging me through the streets with his brother, keeping a tight grip on my arm while we doged crowds of people, probably thinking I would get lost..He's probably right.

My feet tripped over themselves behind Ed while my eyes glowed and a smile formed on my face. This place is so big and so beautiful!

"Hey, no brother stop!" My head snapped into the direction of where I heard the voices of two little boys who were showing something to what looked to be their mother.

"I wanted to show her my present first!" The boy complained, even though I felt bad for the little boy I laughed at how adorable he was then turned my head back around and watched Ed while he dragged me through the crowded streets that smelled like food.

"Well we're here." Ed said quietly while letting his grip on my arm go. I looked at Ed for a moment before I turned my head and my face went pale while a huge building rose above me. I shrunk back a bit, feeling as though the building was getting taller by the second. I didn't get a chance to run away though because Ed and Al were already a few feet ahead of me.

I had to jog to catch up with the two who were talking to a young guard at the front door.

"Hello there Ed, Al." The guard said while tipping his hat then looking at me. I missed the sparkle in his eye while he leaned forward and bowed, raising his head up so he could look at my reddening face.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" The guard asked while standing up straight, getting a glare from Ed.

"This is Ginga, our friend!" Al said, him and I being completely clueless about what was really going on.

"Ginga? What a pretty name." The guard said with a smile, I was about to reply but Edward cut me off before I had a chance to even think about the words coming out of my mouth.

"Yes, well we are going to go talk to Mustang." Ed said before nodding at the man as a good bye then grabbing my wrist and dragging me inside. I waved at the guard and Al said goodbye before the doors closed and we couldn't see him any more.

Ed guided me over to the stairs then let my arm go.

"Alright come on." Ed said under his breath before starting to make his way up the stairs. I think he was talking more to himself but I still nodded my head, letting him know that I heard him while I traced his steps as I climbed up the stairs.

By the time we reached the floor we needed to be on my legs were starting to burn, but seeing that Ed and Al were fine I didn't want to seem like I was weak so I sucked it up while we walked down the halls, stopping at two french doors.

My eyes wandered over the fancy wood while Ed sighed and lifted his hand, pounding on the wood.

My heart jumped when I heard a low and commanding 'come in' float through the door. I was about to stop Ed from opening the door, realizing that this was probably Roy and he sounded weird when Ed explained him to me and the way his voice boomed through the two thick heavy doors didn't help my fear while Ed dragged me into the office and stood me in front of a desk with a strict man sitting behind it, papers spread out on the desk along with some books and a pen.

My face was white and my legs felt wobbly while I took in the sight on the handsome older man. I took note of his pretty black eyes that matched his black hair, constricting well with his pale skin.

"Who is this?" Roy asked while leaning forward in his seat, taking me in while Ed started to explain what I claimed to have happened to me.

I stood there, probably listening more intently to Ed's words than anyone else in the room while he explained a very small percent of my past.

Once Ed was done talking Roy's eyes grazed my face for a moment.

"Alright Fullmental,"

My head pounded and I had to keep myself from swaying while the soar pulsing in my head got bigger.

'Fullmetal...Fullmetal...Fullmetal...'

The name repeated in my head numerous times while my mind calculated where I've heard that name before.

"You can leave, I will take care of Ginga." Roy said while sitting up a bit more. My heart jumped and I quickly turned to Ed and Al, worry struck on my face.

Al seemed to notice this so he smiled and walked over to me taking my fingers and rubbing the tops of my hands with his thumbs.

"Don't worry Ginga, we will visit you a lot okay?" My eyes darted from Ed to Al then back to Ed, trying to figure out what was going on.

'They are leaving? They can't leave? Why do I feel if they leave something bad will happen!' My mind became frantic, blocking out every sound, my ears feeling like they were suddenly filled with water, blocking out all the noses around me.

I tried to move, or react while I watched Ed's mouth move then his arm reach out and grab Al's wrist and lead him towards the door. Al smiled at me, then waved before the door closed with a loud thud and suddenly the water drained from my ears and tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Ginga, I know Ed and Al leaving must be hard on you, seeing that we are complete strangers and they are the only people who know anything about you but I reassure you we will become familiar with each other and you will see Ed and Al again." Roy said while clasping his hands together and resting his head on his laced fingers.

I could barely hear Roy's words over my pounding heart, while I decided to try and explain the immense fear I was feeling at the moment.

"SIr." I said quietly, almost surprising Roy from my sudden soft spoken words.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." I said while locking eyes with the man, trying not to cower away while his brows furrowed.

'oh gosh did I upset him?'

"What do you mean?" Roy asked before sitting up and looking over at a pretty woman who was standing tall by his desk, wearing the same blue uniform.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel that if Ed leaves something bad is going to happen. I don't remember exactly but I feel it's important! Please just give me some time to figure it out! Please!" I begged, my hands were clasped in front of my face and tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I was scared to be away from Ed and Al. I didn't feel comfortable with these people and I truly did feel like that if I was with Ed I could figure more things out about my past that I needed to know.

Roy looked at my begging figure for a moment before the corners of his mouth lifted into a smug smirk.

"Do you like Ed?" Roy asked me, making me jump back a bit and my cheeks turn red while he leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at me. My eyes shifted over to the lady who was also watching me with some interest sparkling in her eyes.

"I-I know Ed can be rude, and he's short tempered. I don't think he really likes me and he's not good with showing his feelings, but I feel a very strong connection with him. And even though I'm not good at explaining things I know that this connection is really important. I feel that if I'm away from Ed then I might as well give up." I said quietly while my cheeks flushed a dark red from embarrassment and my hands pulled at my sweatshirt.

I don't think I've ever really explained my feelings like this to anybody before, but it's my only chance of being able to be with Ed so I can figure things out, and maybe even get him to like me, even just a little bit.

Roy's smile grew while he watched my eyes look at anything but the two people who were standing in front of me.

"Alright." Roy said while leaning back in his chair. My eyes went wide and I slowly turned my head to look at the man who was smiling at me.

"I'll give you till the end of this year, and if you don't find out what this 'bad' thing is you have to come back and stay this time." Roy said while watching my face brighten and my mouth twitch up into a smile. Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes and my body relaxed.

"Thank you so much sir." I said while wiping away the tears off my cheeks with the rough material from my sweat shirt.

"Alright then Hawkeye, contact the Elric brothers and tell them the news." Roy said while leaning forward in his chair again and rearranging some unfinished papers on his desk.

"You can stay over night here until they pick you up tomorrow." Roy said before turning to Riza and smiling.

"Hawkeye do you mind if she stays with you for tonight?" Roy asked, gaining a small glare from the pretty lady.

"No sir I don't mind." Hawkeye said before turning to me, her I'm starting to think usual hard face looking at me.

"Alright then kid, go away I have work to do." Roy said while waving his hand in a dismissive way, pretending to get back to his work.

"..Where do I go?" I asked while brushing some hair out of my face. Roy stopped tapping his pen on the firm desk so he could think.

"Why don't you go wonder around central then come back here at seven...Here." Roy wrote something down on a piece of paper, signing his name then handing the note to me.

I took the paper and read the messy words he scribbled down.

"This is so they will let you back in, don't be late." Roy explianed before going back to his work. I took the silence and the ignoring as a sign to leave. So I headed to the door, bowed, then opened the heavy doors closing them quietly behind me then turning around and starting to sweat while I examined all the hallways and doors.

"Oh gosh." I said quietly before walking down the hallway I remember Ed dragged me down.

"This is going to be interesting."

OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY! I haven't posted in forever! I apologize. But any who you will never guess what happened at my school today!

WE HAD A FREAKING FOOD FIGHT! It's was gross and the vice principal was livid.

What happened was it was the senior prank this year, so while the vice P was giving a talk about our tests and stuff, saying that we were the best high school in the district then after he said that all the junior and seniors who sit on the first level of the cafeteria who were looking down over the balconies threw their lunches over the balconies! People who were sitting out in the open [thankfully I wasn't] got up and ran for cover! It was like the red sea! They just left their bags and things and their stuff got COVERED in food. It was disgusting. Then the vice principal yelled at everybody and said that if he saw anybody else throw anything they were going to be suspended, so everyone stopped then the vice principal was like

Everyone get out of the lunch room now! If you're not out of here in ten seconds you're going to be suspended!

So people were flooding out of the cafeteria, then once everybody was outside they started another food fight.

Gosh.

Oh and I heard they were going to cancel prom! I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE THIS! I mean I'm not a senior but still..And they were also going to cancel the last dance for everyone which was supposed to be amazing so i'm pissed.

God I hate my school.

But yes today was an interesting day at school, thankfully I didn't get any food on me but so many people were drenched in food I felt so bad for them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no." I whispered to myself in the empty halls while I looked around another corner feeling my heart squeeze with disappointment and fright while this hall looked like all the others I've wandered down.

"Of course I would get lost." I thought to myself before turning around and walking down the opposite hallway.

"I hope I can find my way back to Roy's office...If not that lady might not let me sleep over." I thought, worry making my heart beat quicken while I turned another corner and almost falling over when I hit a dead end.

"Oh Come on!" I yelled at the empty white wall that seemed to be laughing at me before turning around and jumping when I saw a handsome man with short blond hair and blue eyes in the same familiar military uniform i've been seeing all day, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth which was up turned in a smug smirk.

"Would you like any help?" The man offered through his lips that were clasped around the toxic stick.

My face went a little red seeing that every man I've met so far is just about as handsome as the next...Of course I would realize something like that.

"Uh, yeah that would be great." I said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of my soft neck with my cool hand while I quickly walked over to the man and cleared my throat.

"I'm just looking for a way out." Once I said this my face went beat red realizing how stupid that must of sounded.

"Oh gosh." I whispered to myself while the man laughed, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth.

"Hahaha! Don't worry kid I got lost a few times myself when I first joined the military." The man reassured me before swatting at my back, making me lunge forward a bit from how strong he was with such a weak person, or maybe i'm just horribly weak and that swat at my back was light?

"Well come on the stairs are this way." The man told me with a smile before he turned away from me and started walking down the opposite hallway. Feeling like I was going to be left behind like I always am I quickly caught up to the guy, slowing down when I was walking besides him, my hands swaying at my sides while his were stuffed carelessly in his pockets.

"So what are you doing here kid? From the looks of it you don't look like you are fit for the military and you're too young to be a fiance." The man stated all of his observations while his pretty blue eyes looked me up and down again.

My face went red from the fact that he was studying me that much, no i'm just over thinking, anybody could look at me and think I was too young for anything.

"I uh needed to talk to Roy about something." I said while my eyes shifted to the white tiles, my eyes becoming soar from all the white, white walls, white floors, even the light that leaked through some windows was white.

I rubbed my eyes a bit hoping it would make the bright colors that were swirling around in my head go away but of course with my luck it only made my eyes feel tired and even sorer.

"So that's what you were doing here, I saw you walk in with the Elrics earlier are you Ed's girlfriend or something? The way he was dragging you through the hallways it looked that way to me."

My face went red and my eyes wide for a moment, happy someone would think such a thing about us but the beating realization that Ed would never even think of me in such a way pulsed through my thoughts and heart again, reminding me that I was once again being an idiot.

"No. We're just friends." I said quietly, my sad eyes watching the white walls while we walked through the hallways suddenly gaining interest in them even though they hurt to look at. Our shoes made the only sounds for a moment until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder making me gasp a bit, our feet stopping so we could look at each other.

I quickly turned my head to look up at the man, his eyes sparkling with determination.

"Don't worry Ed would be an idiot to pass up a beautiful girl like you." The man said with a wink and a chuckle before he turned around continued to walk down the hall. I stood there for a moment completely in shock, my face red as a tomato and my stomach twisted with happiness and the jitters.

'He thinks i'm beautiful..' My face slowly turned back to its original color, leaving behind a light shade of pink while the corners of my lips lifted and I quickly caught up to the guy.

'He thinks I'm beautiful!' I thought, immense happiness coursing through me while we walked down flights of stairs. The man looked over at me a little curiousness flashing across his pretty eyes before his mouth which was surprisingly still holding the cigarette lifted into a smile and he chuckled a bit.

"You're so clueless." He murmured to himself before stopping in front of the large doors I walked through this early afternoon with the Elrics.

"Well then, uh." The man scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed he didn't ask for my name or give a name.

"Ginga." I said happily, the man blushed for a moment before a smirk played on his lips.

"Well then Ginga when you come back why don't you visit me? Just ask to see Havoc someone should direct you to me." I nodded my head before waving and turning around to the door, stopping once the door was opened to reveal the beautiful fall afternoon.

"Oh," I turned around to Havoc remembering something.

"Thank you very much!..For everything." I added with a small smile then turning and disappearing out the door and walking down the walkway that was nicely paved, the gates opened for me and I had to make myself keep walking while I heard the loud bang of the black metal gates slamming shut.

"Today is the start of an amazing adventure Ginga, I have a good feeling about this year." I thought to myself while I walked down the sidewalk, shivering a bit from the frosty air.

'Gosh I wish Winry would of given me something warmer...That reminds me, I haven't showered in a long time...Gross.'

I sighed a bit from how smelly and gross I must look.

'When I stay with that lady i'm sure she will let me use her shower.' I thought, trying to be optimistic while I headed into the unfamiliar town, feeling like I was going to pass out when I saw how big all the buildings were, and not only were the big but there were so many and the streets looked even more confusing than the hallways in HQ.

I shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling that was looming over me, I could always just ask someone where HQ is there is bound to be someone who can help me.

"Hmm what should I do-Wow!" I cut myself off, running over to a store window that held a beautiful green dress in the front window.

"How pretty.." I whispered to myself, before zoning out dreaming about what Ed would do if he saw me in such a pretty piece of clothing.

"Too bad I don't have any money." I thought with a loud sigh, reluctantly tearing myself away from the window.

Great now all day I'm just going to feel horrible because of that stupid dress...Who knows maybe I will forget about the green material? There is still plenty to see and plenty to do!

I smiled a bit while my feet felt all the cracks in the pebbled streets while I looked up at the black street lamps, then smiling at all the beautiful looking shops and restaurants. There were so many people out today that I have to watch out for especially because I've already ran into a few people and they weren't very happy.

My mind was sidetracked when I saw something shiny glimmer in the window of a shop. I quickly walked over to the window and scanned my eyes over the multiple things that were places nicely for display, but what caught my eyes almost made me melt in t he cool breeze whips around me.

"Pretty." I whispered to myself while I looked in the window of a jewelry shop, I was staring at a pretty silver charm bracelet with sparkly, hopeful eyes even though I had no money and even if I did I knew I would never have enough to buy such a bracelet.

The charm bracelet had three charms on the glittering chain. The first charm was a beautifully crafted rose. The petals looked so delicate, the rose its self was magical. It was as someone took a real rose shrunk it down and then somehow turned it into silver. The stem was long and held a few sharp looking thorns, though the thorns looked as though it would hurt to touch they added greatly to the rose, the stems are there to protect the beautiful creation that rested at the top of the stem.

The second charm was a high heel shoe. It looked liked the shoe was made for thumbelina if she were to go to a brilliant ball. The shoe had a bow placed in the front, it looked as if someone actually tied a silver bow on top of the shoe the way it didn't look quite attached because of the way the ribbon didn't fully touch the shoe. Some of the ribbon that ran down the front of the shoe lifted off of the petite heel and made it look real, making me feel that if I were to touch the bow it would move with my finger, mold against the round fingertip.

Finally the third charm was a beautiful bell. The shell was like a weeping tulip with a pretty design that was delicately pressed into the petals. The tips of the shell looked rough but I felt that if I were to run my finger down the outside it would be as smooth as silk. On the inside of the bell hung a small silver ball, smaller the the tip of my pinkie. The bell was so beautifully crafted it made me wonder how the small bell would sound if I were to tie it around my wrist and gently sway the charms back and forth? I bet the sound would be beautiful and crisp. People in the streets would stop and listen, wondering where the delicate ring came from before going back to their work, having that short ring resonate throughout their minds for the rest of their day, hoping maybe if they were lucky they could hear it again?

I sighed a bit while my cheeks held a pink glow to them, half of the reason being it was cold and the other half from looking at something so beautifully made but never being able to even touch it.

"It's really pretty isn't it?" My body lifted from its hunched over position and my stomach felt like it rose from its original place. My wide eyes watched while a boy who looked to be around the age of 18 smiled at me with beautiful brown eyes, his short brown hair blowing a bit with the chilly wind that rushed by us as if it were late for an appointment.

My mouth opened and closed a few times, copying the act of a fish out of water.

'He looks a lot like Al...Is he Al? No, his eyes are darker and his voice is deeper.' I thought for a moment before closing my mouth and nodding my head, turning back around to look at the expensive piece of jewelry.

"If you would like you could try it on?" The boy offered while he watched me with sweet eyes. I looked at the bracelet, feeling that I might take his offer.

'I'll just put it on only for a moment, its no big deal.' I thought before turning my head to the boy who was waiting for an answer, nodding.

The guy's smile grew and his eyes sparkled.

"Great!" The boy cheered before walking over to the shop door, holding it open for me while I walked into the warm room, my body shivering with pleasure while I adjusted to the change in temperature.

The boy let the door close, making the gold bell at that hung at the top of the door ring while he walked over to the window where the bracelet was, picking it up out of it's case and bringing it over to me.

I looked at the bracelet, suddenly feeling unsure as to weather or not I should touch it.

"Are you sure it's okay? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

'More like I don't want to get into trouble.' I thought while looking up at the boy who was chuckling a bit.

"It's fine don't worry about it, my grandpa owns this shop so he wont mind." The boy reassured me while holding the bracelet out some more.

I smiled a bit at the boy before touching the bracelet with the tips of my fingers and shivering from the cool metal. I gently took the charm bracelet in my hand and gawked at how amazing the piece of jewelry was when you weren't looking at it through a foggy window.

"Pretty." I whispered to myself while running my fingers over the rose, poking at the thorns before looking at the shoe, feeling the bow making sure it was real then finally wrapping my fingers around the bell.

My cheeks glowed a pretty pink while I ran my fingers over the smooth silver before grasping the chain and gently shaking the bell. I jumped when a beautiful and surprisingly loud sound echoed through the shop.

"Wow!" I gasped while looking up at the boy who was staring down at me adoringly.

"It's a really pretty bracelet huh?" The boy asked, adding to his smile showing off a small dimple that was forming in his soft looking cheeks.

My face turned a light pink while I nodded my head, adverting my eyes back down to the bracelet.

"Would you like to stay for a while?" The boy asked me suddenly, making my heart gasp and the butterflies in my stomach twirl around happily. I turned my face up to look at the handsome boy who was giving me a puzzled look, his face a bright red.

"I-I mean only if you want to!" The boy added while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's cold out side," I whispered, making the boy stare down at me with confusion.

"So I think I will stay for a while and warm up." I said with a shy smile, my cheeks turning a rosy red.

The boy's face lifted into a bright smile before he sighed a bit in relief.

"Thank goodness, I though you were going to leave." The boy lightly laughed, his face still red before his brown eyes looked down at me and he smiled.

"Here," The boy said before turning around and walking over to a fancy looking chair with red velvety fabric, pulling it over to the tall wood counter with an old cash register sitting on top with some other things.

"If you would like you can sit down." The boy offered before walking over to the window, grabbing the black velvet case that belonged to the bracelet and placed it on the front desk.

"You can look at the bracelet as long as you would like, we can talk too if you would like, I will just have to talk with customers here and there though." The boy said sweetly before taking a seat behind the front desk.

I stood there for a moment, the silver bracelet in my hand before nodding and walking over to the chair that was placed next to the desk and taking a seat.

"Thank you." I said while placing the bracelet back into the box and observing it. How wonderful it would be to own such a thing.

"I'm James by the way." The boy said while he watched me tinker with the bell. I smiled a bit when he told me his name.

'James is such a handsome name.' I thought for a moment.

"I'm Ginga." I told James while looking up to watch his face shimmer with a bit of shock.

"I've never heard the name Ginga before, I like it a lot though it's very pretty." The boy said with a smile and a blush. My face also heated and my eyes darted back down to the bracelet.

"So Ginga do you live around here?" James asked while he stood up and started sorting through some things on the shelves and cases in the shop. I lightly giggled to myself while I watched him catch a glass frame that almost fell from one of the shelves, Jame's face going red from embarrassment.

"I don't think so." I answered before jingling the bell again, keeping my fingers on the charm but adverting my eyes to look at the boy who was switching things on the tables and shelves, stopping for a moment to think about my answer.

"You don't think so?" He asked turning around to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't really know where I'm from, I'm just traveling with some friends, they seem to come here a lot though." I told him while my finger hovered over the bracelet again, trying to memorize the charm bracelet before I had to leave at six and James put it back in the window for display.

"Really.." James said this probably while he was thinking of my answer rather than asking another question.

"So then do you think you will be here in Central again?" James asked before turning around and doing something else, his eyes quickly wandering over all the beautiful items in the shop.

"Probably." I said, not really sure if I was telling the truth or not but I just brushed it off.

"That's good." James said happily while he moved some things around.

"I would be disappointed if I couldn't see you again." Jame said before sneaking a peak at me. I smiled a bit while my eyes grazed over the bracelet before turning to the handsome boy that was still mindlessly organizing things.

I really enjoyed watching James work. He seemed to really like his job and he's really nice, and on top of it all he's a very beautiful boy.

I didn't notice that I was staring at James until the bell on the front door rang, catching both of our attention while a woman whose attire consisted of long dress, and a long white expensive looking coat layering on top, her leather gloved hands wiping away some of her wavy blond hair that was pinned back into a bun, a few diamond pins holding back her bangs.

'Gosh she is beautiful.' I though before looking over at James who was greeting the woman with a nice smile I'm sure he gives all of his customers.

"Good evening ma'am how may I help you?" James asked while tucking a white cloth he was using to dust some things off in the back pocket of his brown slacks, brushing some dust off of his crisp white shirt and adjusting the brown suspenders that held his pants up.

The woman looked James up and down as though she was pondering if he was good enough before her beautiful red lips formed into a smile, her blue eyes shimmering a bit.

"Yes, I saw a broach here yesterday and I would like to purchase it." James smiled kindly at the woman before walking over to a certain section of the store and then looking back up at the lady.

"Well if you could describe it for me maybe we could find it for you?" James suggested kindly while he gestured to a glass case that was lined with beautiful and very expensive looking broaches.

The woman started to explain what her precious pin looked like, and me feeling a bit rude and awkward for staring the whole time adverted my attention back to the bracelet that was sitting in front of me in the black box that constricted well with the bright silver.

"I wonder what Ed would think of this?" I whispered to myself with an unsure look plastered on my face. Edward is too complicated since he doesn't show his emotions at all, and I've only known him for almost a week so I cant be sure if he would be honest with me or not...No Ed would be honest he's that type of person.

A picture of Ed buying me the beautiful bracelet slowly slid through my mind, making me smile.

'He would never do that.' I laughed in my head before i almost jumped out of my skin from the sound of the cash register clicking and the lady biding her very loud and pompous farewell to James.

Once the lady was out of the shop and walking down the street James turned to me and gave me a quizzical look.

"Gosh I wish the people who shopped here didn't make me want to laugh every five seconds." I stared at James for a moment before we both as if we practiced it burst into a pretty mixture of laughter, his in a lower range and mine in a higher our laughs and giggles seemed to fit together perfectly.

Once our laughter died down I stared at James with sweet eyes while he smiled at me, his chuckles were still rising out of his throat but they were quiet and subtle now.

'Is it bad I want to touch him?' I thought to myself, making my cheeks turn a slightly noticeable pink.

'Is is bad that James makes me feel so good?'

Isn't Havoc the guy who is always smoking?..I don't remember, correct me if i'm wrong please.

Well any who, fan fiction was being an a hole and wouldn't let me sign in for a few days then I got sick and junk and my dad was like 'no school no privileges' forget him. But yeah i'm still sick [sadly] and i just got back from the doctors I have a report due on hitler tomorrow [gross] and I havent really even started and it's already four so F my life haha no whatever life rolls on so I shall write another story tomorrow if I have time.

Please review they make me happy =o)


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the sturdy but comfortable chair, my feet pressed firmly against the carpeted floor, the part of my legs that were bare shivered a bit from the small draft that blew through the shop.

I lifted my head from the charm bracelet, feeling a bit bored from staring at it for so long, there is no doubt that it was a beautiful piece of jewelry but I can only take too much of it in before realizing that I will never have it.

I sighed a bit while my eyes scanned the cute little shop, James was currently trying to fix the clock that seemed to have stopped, or so he said it did I didn't get a chance to look at the time before he realized it's been five fifty for three minutes.

"James." I said boringly while blowing some hair out of my face, my eyes still intently taking in the pretty boy while he stood on a chair, his hands outstretched tinkering with the broken grandfather clock.

My mouth slightly opened when James turned his face to me and there was a black grease stain smudge across his nose.

"Yes?" James answered me with raised eyebrows, his sweet brown eyes glancing at the clock.

"What time is it?" I asked with a smile, trying to keep in the laugh that was slowly but very surely crawling up my lungs, perching its self in the back of my throat, ready to pounce out as soon as I let my guard down.

"Hmm." James hummed to himself while he pulled a greasy hand away from the clock and looked at his wrist watch.

"It is six thirteen." James said before looking up at me. I nodded my head a bit, not paying attention to what James was saying but to that adorable smudge on his nose that was taunting me from across the room.

"Six thirteen...AH!" I jumped up from the chair getting the information through my thick head. I can't believe it's already that late! It will at least take me fifteen minutes to get back to HQ by myself and trying to find my way through the building again...I cant even imagine how long that will be!

My faced paled from the thought before I remembered that Roy told me not to be late.

"Oh gosh." I breathed before walking over to James giving him a sorry look.

"James if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle with could you please show me the way to the head quarters?" I asked while scratching my nose with my finger thinking it would some how erase the black smudge off of James nose.

James gave me a questioning look before nodding his head then jumping off of the old wood chair he was standing on.

"Sure." James said with a polite smile while he took the white cloth he used earlier to clean the items with to wipe the grease off of his hands. I stared while he rubbed roughly at his skin, getting all the grease off. Once James finished with his hands he was about to put the cloth back into his pocket but I grabbed it from him making the lovely James jump a bit from the sudden contact.

"W-What is it-" James cut himself off while I reached for his face, James jumped back from my touch but I just stretched my arm out further, placing the cloth on his nose and rubbing away the smudge that was annoying the heck out of me even though it was adorable.

James stared down at me, his pretty brown eyes watching my face while I rubbed away, taking a mental note at how red his cheeks can get. I pulled my hand away from James blushing face smiling at him while I handed the cloth to him.

The friendly boy hesitantly took the cloth out of my hand before shoving it in his back pocket then timidly smiling down at me.

"Thanks." James said before walking over to the front desk and grabbing a black coat that was resting on the chair behind the desk. James put the coat on before turning to me and giving me a cheerful smile.

"Lets head out!" I nodded my head, also smiling while we walked to the door, James stopping for a moment to grab a key out of his coat pocket and locked the shop, giggling the door handle to make sure it was locked. I waited patiently while he tucked it back away in his coat before he turned to me with the same smile and we started to walk down the streets.

We walked down the chilly side walks while James talked about his grandfather and how he has worked in that shop with him since he was six but recently his grandpa got sick and cant look out for the shop right now so he's working there alone.

I smiled at him, thinking the whole time what a great boy James is, he's almost every girls dream guy.

Dream guy list:

Works [$]

Has a nice style

Personality is adorable

He's sweet

Funny

Innocent

strong

tall

nice

and very handsome

My smile widened while I listed off all of his amazing points that I've noticed in these short hours. I was very content with all this information until I realized something, something I believe is very, very bad.

I just basically described Al.

"Al.."

Oh my gosh does that mean I like Al! No no no no, of course not. My mind became frantic while I thought up excuses and reasons why James isn't like Al but the list wasn't very long.

After a few moments of being at war with myself I just gave up, suddenly feeling really weird while I glanced up at James, murmuring small responses to what he was saying, nodding my head making him believe I was listening to what he was rambling on about when really I wasn't.

I tried to look at James the way I looked at him only a few minutes ago but I couldn't, besides now I'm starting to feeling a little guilty, liking some other guy while Ed is the guy I'm after, I'm such a horrible person. I put so much devotion into Ed and I gave that whole embarrassing speech to Roy I can't just suddenly start liking some other guy! That would be wrong and I would end up hurting both Ed and James in the end and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt them. They are both such great guys but Ed is the one I'm after not James.

I smiled a bit while I straightened things out with myself. Now all I have to do is get Ed to like wont be too hard..Right?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al's POV [hehehe..]

"Achoo!" My nose scrunched up while the cold air ruffly hit my nose. I should have worn a scarf today..

"You okay Al?" Ed asked me, his gold eyes glancing in my direction while he walked by my side with his hand carelessly stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah I'm fine brother thanks." I said with a smile before I moved my head to look in the other direction, trying to hide my face hoping this time Ed wouldn't notice my sad expression but Ed always notices it's just a part of life I try to dodge but fail miserably every time.

"Whats wrong Al?" Ed asked me with a cocked brow, I found it annoying how Ed always asked me what was wrong when he always knows what it was, it's as if he mocking me or something it's annoying. Then again Ed is my older brother and is just concerned about me, there is no reason for me to be so annoyed with my brothers attempts to be nice.

"I'm just worried about Ginga." I answered with a small sigh, my brown eyes shifting to the dirt road we were walking down. Ed gave me a sorry look knowing that I was more comfortable with being sincere when it comes to things like this then he did.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ed said while he let his head lean to one side, his eyes lifted to the grey sky, watching the black crows swirl around the dead trees.

"It's just the way she looked when we left, I feel horrible leaving her all alone like that." I whispered, feeling my heart being squeezed by guilt. If I could of stayed with Ginga I would of, she's so sweet even though she is completely lost and all her memories are the way she looked at us while we walked out the door made me feel like I murdered her.

The guilt that was slithering around my heart tightened its already strong grasp making my heart scream out in pain just like how I wanted to scream out in frustration.

Ed was silent for a moment while he contemplated my words. Maybe Ed feels the same way I do? I mean sure Ed doesn't like to show his feelings and he acts all ruff and angry all the time but he's just as sensitive and soft as I am.

"Do you think she will be okay?" I whispered, trying to encourage Ed to speak, the silence he was creating was more then uncomfortable to me.

"I don't know." Ed answered truthfully, his words softer than expected. My heart jumped a bit from his honest words. Ginga I'm so sorry.

"Psst!" My body jumped from the unfamiliar voice that was coming from my left. I eyed Ed for a moment, wondering if he heard it too but when I saw the sad and thoughtful face that was being played at the moment I hesitantly turned my head to the left, my eyes darting around the scenery for a moment before sighing in relief, there was nothing and no one there.

"Hey you!" My guard was up again and my chest tightened when I saw a lanky long man wearing a very fancy black and gold tux motioning for me to come over to where he was hiding behind a tree.

I looked at Ed who was still deep in his thoughts before adverting my eyes back to the man. My face was pale and my eyes showed off uncertainty while my feet stopped walking, my hand slowly lifted to my chest and my finger grazed my coat while I pointed to myself.

The old man sighed before rolling his eyes and placing his hands on the dead tree.

"Yes you, you idiot!"

"Hey Al what's wrong?" Ed asked making me jump before I turned around to look at the curious Ed that was a decent sized distance away from me.

"oh uh it's nothing I just remembered I have something I need to do! I'll catch up with you later it will only take me a few minutes!" I quickly stuttered out while my eyes shifted between the tree the old guy was standing behind and to my brother Ed who was giving me a 'are you okay?' look.

"Uh, yeah sure just don't take too long." Ed said before turning around and proceeding to walk down the hill. I waited till Ed's body disappeared behind the large hill before I turned around and walked over to the tree.

My hands rested on the very chilly tree while I leaned around the tall trunk and looked behind it and sighing when the guy wasn't there.

"He must have left..." I said sadly before turning around, ready to catch up with Ed but when I saw the old man's wrinkly face only inches away from mine my body jumped back slamming against the tree, my brown eyes wide with surprise.

"So your the lover boys brother?" The man murmured to himself while one of his hands rubbed his chin, observing me with strange gray eyes that looked way more mature and wiser than the man himself.

"You're Alphonse Elric right?" The man asked while leaning away from me, giving me room to back away from the tree but I stayed where I was feeling safer with my back against the tree.

slowly I nodded my head in response to the old guys question, he's more than freaking me out at the moment while he tugged on his very...Colorful tux.

"I have a favor to ask you." The man said before turning around and placing his hands on his hips, looking out into the distance in a dramatic way that only made me want to crawl my way back to my older brother.

"What would that be?" I asked nervously while inching my way away from the tree, stopping when the man turned around to look at me.

"Ginga has made a deal with me." The man said while his eyes trailed up and down my body.

"Hmm I wonder why she likes that Ed guy? You seem more like her type." The man whispered to himself while he tugged at his noted grey beard.

My face went red and my eyes darted to the ground observing every little rock and creature that rested there, trying to ignore what this crazy old bat was saying.

"I-I um I don't know what-" My stuttering was cut short by the old man who jumped in front of me and wagged his long knobby finger in my face, my eyes fixated in his creepy finger while he proceeded to talk.

"You are going to help me get those two together!" The man shouted with his raspy old voice, his eyes glimmering with confidence and amusement while he was probably replaying his pan in his messed up head.

"Don't you think if they really like each other it would just happen naturally?" I asked while backing away from the guy a bit, gulping down a wad of saliva I created in my mouth.

"Well if that was the case then I wouldn't be here then would I?" The old man said with a grin before dusting off some invisible dust on his fancy suit that looked like a bag on his skinny body.

"Ginga only has a year to make this whole love thing happen with your brother and he doesn't seem to want to cooperate so that's why we are going to help!" The old man announced while lifting his fist high into the air, his eyes sparkling.

"Wait what do you mean she only has a year?" I asked while scratching my head, trying to process all of this information this crazy man was feeding me, I don't even know if I should believe him or not? Maybe he's just some psycho man who is in some dream world of his?

"Ginga died five days ago, she showed up in my office and I made a deal with her," My eyes widened and my lungs tightened.

'Ginga...Died?'

"Ginga wanted to go back so she so I told her that if she could make that short tempered midget fall in love with her within a year then she can stay till she dies again and ends up back in my office." The old man said while tapping his foot, probably becoming impatient while he boringly explained their queer deal.

"So you want me to help this process along?" I asked while my body started to relax a bit. Sure this guy is weird but something in my head is telling me that this isn't a joke like I took it to be at first.

"Yes, your brother is too thick headed to realize anything so just usher things along and I'm sure Ginga will be fine." The old man said before reaching into his tux pocket, pulling out a wand looking thing.

"Well now that my business here is done I'll be returning to my office." The man said while he started to wave the stick around but I quickly lunged forward hoping to catch him before he disappeared.

"Wait! Why do you want to help her!" I asked, not fully sure on why such a freaky old man would want to help a girl with a deal he made her? The man stopped the waving of his wand for a moment so he could stare at me his grey eyes looking at me like he could see into my soul.

My face went a little red from embarrassment and I looked around me, making sure no one else was here before I turned back around to see the old man still staring at me with a chilling look.

"W-What?" I stuttered only making the man squint his eyes till they were just barely slits. The man stayed like this for a few seconds before he burst into a loud fit of raspy laughter. My eyes went a little wide from his randomness and my mind started to swim in a pool full of confusion...Why am I even talking to him?

"Ginga has a horrible taste in men, so I decided to not let her fragile heart break in two on her first love. You're brother is so thick that If Ginga had the courage to dramatically confess her love to him he still wouldn't understand!" The old man laughed before waving his wand again, slowly the area around him started to become some type of purple grayish smoke that oddly smelled like peanut butter.

"Good luck!" I heard the old man shout behind all the smoke before there was a small pop and the smoke drifted away leaving me alone to wonder what I've gotten myself into.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So so so so SOOOO SORRY! I haven't posted in a really long time...I'm deeply sorry. I'm still sick so i went to the doctors Thursday and I guess I have some type of intestinal virus that has been floating around the doctor told me it keeps people feeling like poop for two weeks.

Ugh.

But yes I hope you enjoyed this silly little chapter! I put a twist on it because I like twists! HAHA!

please review! I love all of the reviews and feedback I get! I also like the positive comments they make me feel nice. hehe.

REVIEW! thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

I am the lamest person in the world. I have not posted anything for a very stinking long time. So today I shall break my stupid habit and write! I'M SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ! OH MY GOSH IM THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD! Please forgive me?

I waved so long to James while I walked inside H Q ready to find my way back to Roy's office. This time the halls weren't that confusing so In no time at all I stood in front of the two familiar doors lifting my hand and lightly knocking on the wood waiting for a heavy 'come in' to float to my ears before I slowly opened one of the doors.

I turned around to look at Roy giving him a shy smile while I eyed the girl I was supposed to spend the night with. Roy looked at me for a moment before waving at Hawkeye I believe?

"Yes sir?" Hawkeye said firmly while Roy eyed her a bit.

"You may take the day off. Make sure you're here by regular time tomorrow." Hawkeye nodded her head.

"Thank you, sir." The pretty lady then turned to me her hard eyes taking in my fragile looking appearance before walking past me and to the door.

"Oh and Ginga." Hawkeye stopped in her tracks and I quickly turned around to see what Roy needed.

"Do you know anything about the Elric's past?" My eyes widened a bit and my heart jumped out of my chest.

Their past…why is this thought making me sweat?

"N-no sir.." I said quietly not sure if I was telling the truth or not. Roy's eyes stayed hard for a moment before they softened a bit.

"I see." Roy's head turned back to his paperwork and Hawkeye rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on." I turned my head around to look into her surprisingly soft eyes before nodding my head and following her out of Roy's office leaving a curious feeling behind.

I followed Hawkeye through the halls like a duckling follows their mother until we reached outside and headed over to a different building which is probably where her room is.

"Miss Ginga I would suggest not getting to into the Elrics." Hawkeyes voice drifted behind her and smacked me in the face making it go red from shock as I stopped walking.

"W-Why?" I quietly asked starting to become afraid of who the Elric's really are. Hawkeye deeply sighed before stopping and turning around to look at me. Her eyes were soft and her face gave me a sorry look.

"There is no need to dig yourself into peoples unwanted pasts." Hawkeye stared into my eyes, not letting the grip go until I finally gave in and adverted my eyes to my pathetic shoes. Tears gathered into my eyes and my toes curled while anger started to boil inside of me.

"Why is everyone keeping everything from me?" I loudly cried while balling my hands into fists.

"I just want Ed to like me! I just want to go home.." Tears crawled down my face while I eagerly tried to brush them away with my wrists. Hawkeye sighed a bit before walking over to me and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"There are some things that should be left alone." My eyes widened and the ugly feeling of hate squeezed my heart tightly.

Why? Why did her words affect me so much?

"Come on lets go." Hawkeye dropped her arm back to her side before turning around and walking towards her room. I stood there for a moment not wanting to move but I forced my feet to walk in their rhythmic beat behind the lovely lady who is not afraid to tell the truth.

….

I sat in the kitchen of Riza's house sipping on the tea she made me while I uncomfortably shifted in my seat.

"Do you feel better now?" Riza asked me while rubbing the outside of her warm mug. I slowly nodded my head to her question before staring down into the rippling tea.

"Don't worry I'm sure things will turn out fine in the end." Riza said before getting up and placing her cup in the sink.

"Lets get some sleep." I nodded my head before repeating her actions then heading to the small couch in her room and snuggling into the blanket and pillow Riza layed out for me.

My eyes stung while only one thought echoed through my mind.

Who really are the Elrics?


	9. Chapter 9

"Ginga..Ginga wake up." No not yet…I'm too tired to get up.

"Come on hurry up and wake up or we're going to leave you again." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

When did Riza ever leave me?...

I sighed a bit before squeezing my eyes shut tight then slowly opening them. A blurry image of two tall people with blond hair showed up and I tried to process in my head who it was. Only when I finally sat up and rubbed my eyes did I realize who was waiting for me.

I threw my arms away from my face and stared up at the two young men in front of me and Riza off to the side probably getting ready to leave for work.

"W-what? Why? When?" My mouth was open and ready for flies but when Ed smirked my mouth quickly shut and my eyes dropped to the floor.

"We came to pick you up. Roy said you had a fit in his office and wanted us to come and take you back." Al chuckled and Ed only had a goofy smile on his face.

My hair stood up on the back of my neck and my face went tomato red. How embarrassing! I'm never going to be able to look at them straight now! Nooooo! Roy is SO going to die!

"No I didn't!" My defensive mode went on and my anger switch was pulled. Ed's smile became wider and I could tell Al knew where this was going.

"Oh really? Because by the way Roy described the situation you were crying and begging him to let you stay with us." My eyebrows gathered and I about screamed in Ed's face. He. Is. Such. An. ASS!

"I did not!" I will not let him have the satisfaction of teasing me! I refuse! Ed laughed a bit before lifting his hand to my head and scruffing [sp?] up my hair.

Oh god now I'm going to have knots that are going to be a kill to get out.

"Hurry up and change Al and I will be waiting outside." Ed smiled down at me and Al repeated his brothers act while they walked away from me and out of Riza's dorm.

I sat on the sofa for a minute glaring at the door before throwing my feet over the edge and pushing myself off the comfy couch.

"Ass hole."

…

After a short shower and a change into Riza's clothes which were just some jeans and a black T-shirt I met up with the Elrics outside.

"Why do girls take so dang long to get ready?" Ed mumbled while we walked down the street. I really wanted to say something to him but I was too fed up with our earlier argument so I decided to just let him be a butt on his own.

"Well where are we going now?" I asked, a little embarrassed about being with them again. I don't know why I just am.

"We are going to visit an old friend over in pacson [made it up.] I nodded my head a bit pretending like I knew what we were talking about when in reality I have to clue. At all.

"Hey Ed I was thinking that maybe we should buy Ginga some clothes. I'm sure she doesn't want to keep borrowing things from other people?" Al said before turning around and looking at me. My face went a little red which by now is probably normal and my eyes darted around the scenery which…is probably normal too.

"Hmmm.." Ed looked at me as well lifting his hand to his head scratching his gold hair.

"I guess you're right…" Ed sighed before stopping and pulling some strange looking coins out of his pocket.

His eyes wandered over each roundish looking coin for a moment before he looked up at me and then back down at his palm.

"I guess it's fine." Ed said before stuffing his hand in his pocket then continuing to walk down the stoned street.

"Let's make it fast. I don't feel like standing around all day." I nodded my head before running to catch up to the two boys taking my place in the middle excited for this new adventure.

…..

We reached the small shopping area in a couple minutes and Ed dragged me into the first store he saw.

"Alright. Hurry up." I nodded my head before turning around and letting my eyes wander across all of the clothes suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Does Ed have to stare at me? I don't want to be here anymore . let's go!

"Hello miss! May I help you?" I jumped out of my skin from the sudden confrontation.

"Uh, yes please…" The lady smiled and I followed her to an area of the store far enough away to the point where Ed was across the small store and now talking to Al.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" I thought for a moment.

"…Clothes.." I said not really sure myself. The lady laughed a bit before ushering me to a curtained off space.

"Wait here I will bring you some clothes to try on." The lady smiled lightly at me before walking off into the store. I watched while she picked out a few outfits before finding her way over to me and handing me the stuff she picked out.

"These might fit you the best." I nodded my head before closing the curtain happy I was finally alone.

I sighed for a second before laying out the outfits on the bench examining which one I wanted to try on first.

I decided to try on the jeans with the frilly white shirt first. I thought it looked really cute but then I saw the French school girl outfit I quickly put on the short black skirt then the white button up and the long yellow coat over the top and of course the beret. I thought It looked a really cute…I looked younger than I am but whatever.

[SOOOO CUTE . I COULN'T RESIST! Btw if you don't want her to wear it that's fine because this will probably be the only time I really stress what she is wearing. Idk. .com/photo_1226705_1_1_French_School_Girl_.htm ]

Once I was worked up enough courage to walk out of the dressing room I walked over to Ed and Al my eyes looking at anything but their faces.

"Ginga you look so cute!" Al happily cheered while his dimples made my cheeks turn red.

"You look like a little girl." Ed said while his gold eyes scanned my body. My eyes fell and my body became stiff.

"So what? I am only 16."

You butt face…I thought it was cute…

Ed looked up at my disappointed face and his cheeks went a light pink.

"Whatever you're wearing it."

Al's POV.

Stupid Ed. Can't he tell she want him to compliment her? I knew Ed was thick but seriously? Tsk tsk.

"Don't you think Ginga looks cute Ed?" I tried to usher out a compliment from him. Come on ed. Anything is fine. My chest felt heavy while I watched Ed look at Ginga from head to toe again. You can do it Ed!

"Yeah I guess so..I dunno.." Ed's face went a little pink and his eyes darted away from the cute school girl.

"I'm going to go pay don't wander off." Ed said harshly before hurrying to the counter and handing the lady some money.

God Ed. Why are you so difficult?

I looked over at Ginga and saw that her pink lips were upturned into a smile and her eyes were glittering while she petted her clothes. Seeing Ginga like this just makes me want cry.

Why Ginga? Why Ed?


End file.
